


Getting out of trouble.

by babyduckie484



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett tries to get out of trouble.  It was a fic Friday prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting out of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



**Orignial:Hes broken her favorite necklace accidentally armed w/roses his dimples & her favorite words "I'm sorry Kitten I love you"**

 

Looking down he recognizes Rosie’s favorite necklace is under the dresser. Thinking it just fell off he leans down to pick it up he tugs and while the heart shaped ruby is in his fingers the chain is broken. This isn’t good. He’s likely going to have to pay for this. It’s her favorite and the meaning behind it. It may have been years ago but he remembers it perfectly.

_1935_

_He smiles keeping his hand over her eyes. It was easy enough to do as a new born no one could stop him from doing what he wanted. Of course he had needed Edward’s help for some of it._

_“Just a little bit longer Kitten, It’s a surprise and you know how hard that is to pull off in the house.”_

_He smiles kissing her cheek as he then leads her to a blanket he had spread out with flowers all around it had been his luck to find the meadow of wildflowers to do this in. He felt slightly disappointed the normal things he would do for a picnic didn’t work no wine food or candy for this date so flowers had to do. It’s why he needed so many._

_Biting his lip he moves his hand as he looks in to her eyes as he watches hers take it in. The moon shining down on the blanket and the as the smell of the flowers perfume the air, he sometimes wishes he was better at this stuff. He had never been a romantic before.”_

_“Before you say anything I just want you to know that, while you don’t see it you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m only sorry it’s taken me this long to get to this point. To let you know how you make me feel and what you mean to me. I just want to let you know that I love you Kitten, and I’ve never felt this way before.”_

_He then hands her the rather large heart shaped ruby necklace with a kiss on her cheek as he stands behind her to put it on her._

_“As cliché as this sounds you are and have my heart and I just wanted to give you something that reflected that feeling.”_

A smile creeps over his face as he remembers and knowing they had made love the first time on that blanket. Looking down at the necklace in his hand. He’d get a new chain. He could do that. But being lost in the memory he didn’t hear her walk up the stairs or open their door.

Picking up the roses her had brought in to surprise her with he turns around to her. To come clean.

He’s broken her favorite necklace accidentally armed with roses his dimples and her favorite words "I'm sorry, Kitten I love you."

 


End file.
